Power adjusted seats are known such as "six-way" power seats currently in use on certain passenger cars and power spindle drives for adjusting the angle of a vehicle seat back through power spindle actuation of an extension of a seat back hinge member which is pivotally connected to a lower seat bracket.
In a co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 172,161 filed on July 25, 1980 a power seat back recliner operating through a "Taumel" adjuster is disclosed wherein an electric motor drives through a flexible cable a worm and worm gear, taking the place of the conventional manual adjustment knob, with a 45:1 reduction in the worm gear and a 30:1 reduction in the taumel unit providing 1350:1 overall reduction. No separate pivotal dump feature for the seat back is disclosed in such application.